<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe The Name of Your Savior by fuladaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121720">Breathe The Name of Your Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuladaris/pseuds/fuladaris'>fuladaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carnival of Rust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Immortality, Inspired by Music, Jashinism, M/M, Songfic, Title from a Poets of the Fall Song, not really any violence but i do reference hidan's rituals and kakuzu's jutsu?, poets of the fall - Freeform, so to be safe haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuladaris/pseuds/fuladaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling him beautiful was probably the most honest, tender thing Hidan had ever said to him, and Kakuzu doubted he'd ever hear anything quite like it come from his foul-mouthed partner's lips again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carnival of Rust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe The Name of Your Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first of two one-shots I've written that were inspired by lyrics from the song "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of The Fall, because the song fits two of my OTPs for different reasons. Unlike other works of mine, the fics in this collection were not posted on tumblr (although I did make a post on my blogs about how I posted new fics here, I did not post the texts of the fics themselves).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>"Do you breathe the name of your savior in your hour of need,</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>And taste the blame, if the flavor should remind you of greed,</em></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Of implication, insinuation, and ill will? 'Til you cannot lie still</em></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hidan was much quieter in bed than Kakuzu had expected him to be - and, perhaps more surprising than that, he was almost <em>reverent </em>in his yearning, his begging, his pleading. It was mesmerizing, really, that Hidan could say his name with as much devotion as he whispered Jashin's name during prayer - like he was worshipping his partner, like Kakuzu's touch was a blessing he was all too eager and hopeful to receive.</p><p>Kakuzu couldn't remember the last time anyone had said his name like that, or the last time anyone had considered him <em>divine</em>.</p><p>("Why do you cover your face, Kakuzu? You're fucking beautiful," Hidan had groaned out, at one point, the most intelligible thing he'd said all night. Later on in their partnership, Kakuzu would learn that the incomprehensible murmurings that filled the rest of their love-making were Hidan praying to <em>him</em>. Kakuzu would never be sure how he felt about that - pride in being something Hidan considered on par with his made-up god, or uncomfortable with that devotion, as an atheist himself. And then Hidan would kiss him hard on the mouth, and suddenly, it didn't really matter <em>how</em> he felt about those prayers.)</p><p>But, to be called beautiful...</p><p>It was probably the most honest, tender thing Hidan had ever said to him, and Kakuzu doubted he'd ever hear anything quite like it come from his foul-mouthed partner's lips again. Certainly not in the morning, when Hidan would surely return to his trademark complaints and whines and go from treating Kakuzu like a god to treating him like the "greedy old heathen" he actually was. He has to laugh, really, as he thinks of this, for Hidan even <em>looks </em>more angelic and sweet when he's asleep than when he's awake, and Kakuzu - not for the first time, he begrudgingly admits - stops to appreciate just how, well, <em>beautiful</em> Hidan himself is.</p><p>(Really, the prettiest parts of him are his eyes, colored a bright, vibrant purple the likes of which Kakuzu has never seen on a person. He'd almost asked, once, if they were the result of Hidan's curse, but to ask would imply a belief in Hidan's fucked up little religion, and that was not a can of worms he felt much like opening.)</p><p>Lazily, he traces a hand down Hidan's chest, fingertips pausing at Hidan's ribcage, feeling the pulsing rhythm within, for Hidan had what Kakuzu imitated - a heart that would never stop beating.</p><p>(One time, Hidan had asked why Kakuzu didn't just use his as one of the five: "Plenty of ways to sacrifice a man without stabbing him through the heart, buddy. I don't really need it, and that way, you've got an insurance policy. Get yourself some real immortality..."</p><p>Kakuzu had scoffed, pointed out how he'd said from the very beginning that he didn't want Hidan's heart, how he was merely extending his lifespan, anyway, and what if he decided he'd gotten bored of living forever? What would he do then, with a heart that wouldn't stop beating?</p><p>"Well, then you'd give it back to me," Hidan had said, after a pause, but he'd remained unusually quiet the rest of that day - as if troubled by the idea of Kakuzu ever leaving.)</p><p>Thinking back on that conversation, Kakuzu wonders how Hidan would react to being woken up by the theft of his heart, then abandons the idea, for the endless stream of curses and complaints that would follow would be <em>exhausting</em>. Or, worse, Hidan would get smug, say "I knew you wanted it, old man, you stubborn asshole, I knew it-" Yes, that would be infinitely more intolerable, so instead of lingering, he lets his hand draw further down Hidan's side, then across his stomach, coasting over his muscles. How a man who ate meat exclusively could remain so trim, Kakuzu did not know, but perhaps all the walking and acrobatics had something to do with it, for he'd be lying if he said Hidan's taijutsu was not impressive-</p><p>"Quit tickling me," Hidan groans, rolling onto his side and swatting at Kakuzu's hand. "Can't sleep with you doing that."</p><p>"Just trying to decide the angle at which to steal your heart from," Kakuzu grunts, "so go back to sleep. You won't feel a thing, I promise."</p><p>"Oh, like you could manage it! I'd like to see you try!"</p><p>"Don't tempt me."</p><p>"Ha! But I'm awfully <em>good</em> at tempting you, ain't I?" Hidan purrs, then, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's chest, sliding one leg in between his partner's. Hidan kisses him - sweetly, almost, or as sweet as a man like Hidan <em>can</em> kiss, Kakuzu reasons - and then declares "Now let me sleep, big guy, I've got a <em>long </em>ritual to do in the morning."</p><p>(He always had long rituals to do the morning after - this would not make sense to Kakuzu until after he'd figured out the truth behind those frantically whispered prayers the nights before, for of course Hidan would need to beg for forgiveness of his blasphemy.)</p><p>In this instance, however, Kakuzu, still unaware of Hidan's sins, ignores his religious inclinations, instead choosing to bluntly ask, "Are you trying to <em>cuddle</em> with me?"</p><p>"I'm not <em>trying</em>, I'm <em>doing</em>. Shove me off, if you don't like it."</p><p>Kakuzu does not shove him off, instead sighs - the sound far more resigned than he truly felt - and returns the embrace, letting Hidan nestle in the crook of his neck. They fit together like a puzzle, almost, albeit a fairly warped one. Still, the feeling is nice, to be together like this, and Kakuzu closes his eyes, prepared to sleep, finally...</p><p>And then, of course, Hidan has to go and ruin it, mumbling "I knew you wouldn't," that smarmy little smirk of his <em>audible </em>in his voice. "Come on, hug me like you mean it."</p><p>"Don't push your luck."</p><p>"You'd have let go of me by now if I was, you sap."</p><p>Rather than let go, Kakuzu tightens his grip. "You're a real pain in the neck, Hidan, you know that?"</p><p>"Mmm, and you're a pain in the ass. Literally. So fucking rough-" (As if Hidan hadn't been <em>pleading </em>with him to go harder the entire time.)</p><p>"Hidan. Say another word, and I'll kill you."</p><p>"You know, you say that so often, and yet you've yet to actually do it."</p><p>"I repeat. Do not tempt me."</p><p>"And <em>I </em>repeat: I'm fucking good at tempting you."</p><p>"Good <em>night</em>, Hidan."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, love you too, prick."</p><p>Still, in the morning, Kakuzu grumbles a little less than usual as Hidan completes his lengthy ritual (and Hidan had been <em>right</em>, this one <em>was </em>longer than usual), tries to imagine the feel of Hidan's heart beating in his ribs, wonders if it would feel right, to have it there, or wrong. Wonders if Hidan would even be able to move, without a heart, or if he'd need it in his chest - the most Kakuzu knew was that Hidan needed his head attached to his torso to control his body, but what of his <em>heart</em>? How odd, how amusing, how <em>right</em>, it would be, if both of their immortalities were based around the beating of their hearts.</p><p>He thinks, too, that if he had Hidan's, and Hidan could function without it - then he'd never give it back to him.</p><p>Still, to say that out loud would be admitting something he'd yet to find a voice for, and so he lets the thought simmer in his mind instead, lets Hidan pray and bleed on the floor, while he sits on the bed and looks through the bingo book.</p><p>Somehow, they've found an equilibrium.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>( "Don't walk away, when the heart is yearning." )</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>